


Breaking Daddies Gun Gets You A Serious Spanking

by EvolutionGirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, No Age Play, No Underage Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvolutionGirl/pseuds/EvolutionGirl





	Breaking Daddies Gun Gets You A Serious Spanking

You whined from your place over his lap, belly pushed almost uncomfortably against his long, lean legs. He was angry, beyond apologizing and talking to. There was no way you were gonna back-pedal out of this one. Not even the pouty face would work this time. You simply clenched every muscles in your body, awaiting the firm slap of that big, partially gloved hand of his. 

 

He had long ago yanked your denim shorts and panties down your ass, giving him full access and a delicious little view of your plump bottom. Just ready and waiting to be spanked pink and sore. You hear a low growl, biting your lip as you close your eyes. Feeling one hand tenderly rubbing the skin of your ass, almost absent-mindedly as he starts scolding and berating you in that raspy accent. 

 

"Oi 'ave no bloody clue where you got the oidea that you could be a naughty little dingo an' get away with it. You're supposed to be my good little girl, not a naughty little minx." You squirm, wiggling your bottom against his hand and he snarls as you peer at him over your shoulder. "Watch it. You're in deep enough trouble without makin' it worse, baby girl." 

 

There it was. His nickname for you was "li'l bit" or "little luv". He only called you baby girl when he was angry. He hated the word, and so used it as a 'bad title' to let you know when he was less than please with you. You open your mouth, trying just one last time. Just for the sake of it. 

 

"I'm sorry! Please don't spank me! I didn't mean to break your gun, I swear!" He snorts, rolling his forest green eyes with a noise of disapproving irritation emitting from his smooth throat. A throat you loved kissing and sucking on. 

 

"It's not only that, baby girl." His hand suddenly comes down on your hind, issuing a loud pop. You jerk against his legs, taken by surprise by the sudden harshness He really was angry... He would usually start with gentle spanks, gradually getting rougher and faster until the pain numbed you from the waist down. His hand leaves the biggest, best handprints on your bottom. You shudder, trying to rid yourself of that thought, hoping it wasn't a noticeable enough of a tremor to give you away.

 

"Filthy little 'arlot. Did you just shudder in pleasure from me spanking? Me spanking your bottom... Does it turn you on? Don't loie to me." Another spank, quickly brought up by three in quick succession to the left cheek has you reeling, mouth falling open as near silent gasps stutter out of you. "Oi don't 'ave all day, baby girl. Tell me." Four spanks to the right cheek, the skin and nerves seemed more sensitive in the right cheek than the left. 

 

He knew this. He would always treat the right cheek harder, biting your smooth skin and kissing it between spankings both light and rough during naughty time in the bedroom. Depending on his mood and how horny he was. "You know better than to touch moi guns at all. You could seriously 'urt yourself. Or worse." You look down at the floor, slight tears pricking your eyes. 

 

"I know... I'm sorry, daddy. I was just curious what it was like. You look so strong and cool posing with it and using it. I guess I wanted to try it too. And then the scope broke off of it because I dropped it when it knocked me back." You nearly choke on spit as he gives your right cheek 5 more smacks, tears running down your cheeks now. Mostly from feeling bad about disobeying daddies orders and messing up his trust in you. 

 

You're suddenly lifted from his knees, being pulled upright and against his chest. "Mmm... So you want to learn 'ow ta' use a roifle loike your daddy?" You nod, wiping your face with the hem of your shirt before he stops you, poking your tummy to get you to look at him to where he can wipe the tears away with his thumb. 

 

"Yes, daddy." He clicks his tongue, lifting your chin to kiss you deeply before pecking your lips, and on down your chin to your good good spot on the bottom of your neck, you mewl, allowing him to do as he pleased to you.

 

"Oi'll start giving you lessons then, next month. Roight now, you're grounded. No sweets for a week and you 'ave to re-earn moi trust before Oi'll allow you to 'old one of me guns again. Am I clear, little luv?" You go wide-eyed, hearing your normal nickname leave his thin but soft lips. You feel a little happier as you nod, hugging him tightly. 

 

"Thank you daddy~"


End file.
